


Under The Harsh Sun's Judgement AKA Waistcoats

by Aminias



Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Because Waistcoats, Blaze is Blaze, Did I mention waistcoats ?, Hair Dyeing does kill kids don't try what the knights use at home ., I Don't Even Know, I Need More Of This pairing you do to, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wanted to write smut ., I'm Sorry, Kinda Dark, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Now Your Afraid, Other, Since When does Fan Fiction Have depth, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Three cheers for horrible old fic written by much younger me yaya, Waistcoats, What Was I Thinking?, You Read This Instead of Sleeping, You know what I fixed it now cheer for edits, humor I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale skin illuminated by lamp light that cast shadows on the fair man beneath him that had not previously been there before .<br/>----</p><p>(If I Knew I Would Say But till then let it be known Waist coats.)</p><p>----</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Harsh Sun's Judgement AKA Waistcoats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/gifts), [Kiyutsuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyutsuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Slice of Wedding Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505186) by [Kiyutsuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyutsuna/pseuds/Kiyutsuna), [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia). 
  * Inspired by [A Slice of Wedding Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505186) by [Kiyutsuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyutsuna/pseuds/Kiyutsuna), [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia). 



> Holy Ra this was a loooooongggg time ago I popped in to fix some grammar and about screamed.

Under The Harsh Suns Judgement  
He is golden he was bright the sunlight illuminated a shining air about him.

His name is Grisia.

He is tall even then and stands out among the array of other little boys like a Court lady in a Tavern.

 Grisia gives the slightly bewildered soon to be judgement knight a nifty wink laughter more harmonious then temple bells carried across the stone courtyard.  
The entire time he seems nonplussed by all the going ons, there isn't the least bit hint of nervousness or queasy stomach for the soon to be Sun Knight on selection day.

Memory is a tricky thing he often shoves aside, Lesus had no time for such things

But his mind, ever wanting to please and sabotage fought back against focus.

Eyes so sparkling and blue he felt they could be dancing mischievously encouraged him.

Tonight the same gaze encouraged but in a more amorous manner.

Pale skin illuminated by lamplight that cast shadows on the fair man beneath him that had not previously been there before.

Shadows he shared, shadows he could and did sympathize with.

Shadows brought about by times better not remembered least of all voiced aloud.

Shadows that hung quietly in the air about them a nearly overbearing reminder bent on choking whoever fell in their grasp.

A reminder, nothing is the same.

Dainty hands clasped him boldly venturing over undaunted skin re-mapping re-learning old paths making a mockery oh his more tentative touch.

They paused in their exploration a fatal heart shaped face tilted up to give him a slight taste of a kiss  
"Tease,"  
Judgement declared while he let himself be coaxed down further onto the bed with a gentle tug.

All the while Wittingly enthralled and never truly deceived by his partners appearances warily observed as a small decisive smile made itself known.

 

It was not his "I am the Sun Knight Most Beautiful Maiden" (even if there wasn't a maiden)

But one that reflected in his eyes accenting them with an edge of daring and resilience.

Yes now he was being honest, after so many nights together he needed not even ask for a drop of masks.

He forwent his trademark stoic expression in favor of a world-weary one that can only be gained by days spent mothering rowdy children or knights.

Now Under close scrutiny but not the kind he generally felt but that of the harsh suns judgement.

Only Harsh in his will to protect  
Only Harsh because he knew  
Only harsh-which for example, ouch!  
" By the god of light sun stop!"  
The mop of hair glared at him through messy bangs.  
"Then you stop drifting off."  
Grisia petulantly complained about with  thinly  veiled concern, how like his sun to ask without asking.  
"I was under the staunch impression you are supposed to be listening to the light gods teachings under the open sky !" He quipped back not containing a grin.

Sun's eyes narrowed and he gave me an incredulous look "I can listen to them just fine hear who else will tell you of the compassion found with accepting the kind mercy of are God of Light "

What was he playing at? Lesus had only the barest second to wonder.

Then those slender long legs coupled by a lithe toned figure knelt over Judgements easily compelling him to be quite, still and leave off questions for now.  
Soft pinks lips kissed a distracting path upward scorching the trail onto his skin enticing embarrassing illicit moan from lesus.  
Then a sharp nip followed by a tongue and teeth gently clasp about his earlobe. Meanwhile long painters fingers creamy startling white snaked downward. The sneaky hands deftly undid strings on areas of interest past his waist line.

His partner paused in his ministration to shrug out of the coat about his shoulders. A mundane action somehow made tempting (possibly just because it was sun doing it) before continuing with previous doings.  
So desperate was judgements attempt to out last; to focus on anything but him, for example, the wall.  
That he failed miserably on both accounts.  
For as all know, one does not simply ignore the Sun Knight when he makes a demand.

For Grisia had always been good at getting even.

Luckily, so had Lesus after all he learned from the best

He struggled awkwardly trying his best to grasp, to touch whatever lay in reach. While doing so, he realized there was a peculiar look about sun's face one he had often in private situations such as this noticed before.

Suddenly a pair of teeth clamped back down on their previous location ( the all too sensitive crevice between his neck and shoulder)

This time he didn't even try to conceal a moan of satisfaction gazed at his fellow with lust equally returned two-fold.

The moment for finesse had passed.

With a sense of fever, hi partner took to a kind of claiming that was best reserved for the night, ignoring entirely the beds displeased creak.

Even with his mind in a dazed haze he felt the undercurrent of emotion and statements left unsaid from the joining.

That he was Grisia's as Grisia's was his, as it had always been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now on today's patrol sitting precariously mounted as he was on the horse, fresh wounds a solid reminder that anchored him. In the early days light, Lesus watched the townsfolk scuttle about desperate to leave his sight.

He could only wonder at who was passing Judgement here and on jut what relay?

But now her understood why Grisia did things; the way he did however it was the how that tended to cause problems!  
Couldn't sun just leave things well enough alone?

No, Lesus concluded making as if to adjust a certain part of his cloak rubbing over one of the many hidden marks and he wouldn't be the sun if he did.


End file.
